Holtzbert Your Rhythm
by paradisesubtext
Summary: My collection of Holtzbert (Ghostbusters) one shots ... 100% Erin Gilbert and Jillian Holtzmann
1. Chapter 1

01 - The end of the Apocalypse

* * *

Holtzman was particularly quiet and very silent from the moment in which they had arrived to the apartment of Erin, after saving the city. They had decided to go there, because their headquarter had been almost destroyed. And while Abby, Patty and Erin enjoyed that time with music, dances, laughs and cheers, but they were missing the craziest woman of the team who was also known by her celebrations. But Holtzmann had dissapeared.

\- Where Holtzmann's gone? - Erin asked the others when it was already half an hour since she hasn't seen the engineer in the living room, where the others were.

\- Don't worry, it's possible that she has gone to the bathroom – Abby answered sure of her words

\- Leave her do whatever she's doing, she will be soon here - Patty tried to calm her, but Erin was looking around.

Her apartment was not too big, and there was no trace of the blonde anywhere.

-I'm going to look for her - she got up of the sofa - Prepare me another drink, I'll be come back.

Erin looked for Holtzmann in the bathroom, but there was no trace. There was no trace of Holtzmann neither her little office, neither in one of the bedrooms, neither in the kitchen. Finally, she walked towards her bedroom. Had Holtzmann left without a good bye? This was not typical of Holtzmann.

But then, Erin saw her and breathed relieved.

\- Hey outsider! - Erin greeted her - What are you doing out here? - She asked when she saw Holtzmann sitting on the building fire escape. Holtzmann just smiled and gave her a space for sitting at her side. - Are you ok? - Erin questioned her sitting beside her and noting that Holtzmann had been crying. She'd never seen mourn her friend and that made her feel weird - Have you been crying?

Holtzmann merely nodded in silence and try dry her tears.

\- Why are you so quiet? You should be inside - she noted - There in the living room celebrating with us... not here, outside, crying alone - she questioned worried - What's wrong?

\- Yes, it's quite good to save the world, but today was not my day - she confessed.

\- Why not? You saved the world, Holtzy! - She exclaimed excited - You're a hero.

But the engineer sighed and began to enumerate.

\- Today I have been on the verge of being murdered by my best friend possessed by a ghost - Erin had been informed by Abby and Patty about that event - I have been on the verge of being murdered for the second time in just one day by an enormous giant ghostly balloon - Erin agreed - By the way, thanks for saving me ...

\- You're welcome, thanks to you for your Swiss Army Knife - she winked an eye, trying to cheer her up - It's really useful.

\- Wait, I have not finished! Die almost twice in a day it wasn't so bad. Things kept getting even worst during the day... - she said ironically - In addition of my two almost deaths, I was witness of a ghost who was gobbling my best friend in an enormous hole towards the other side of the barrier - Erin was looking at her, she understood - And if it wasn't enought bad, I saw you jumping inside that hole. I didn't know if I ever would see you again.

\- I needed to save Abby. I was running out of time - she down her gaze - I didn't think about it, I just jumped - she made a movement with her hand to show what she said. Jump in a hole.

\- I didn't know if I'd lost you - her look was down and she was hugging her own knees - I really thought that I would never see you, nor Abby.

\- We are here Holtzy, we are safe and we have saved the city - Erin reminded her - It's time to celebrate that everything bad that could happen today, has not passed, and we are the four safe and sound.

\- No, I'm not able to forget everything - she denied looking at her intensely - What would have become of me if you hadn't come back, Erin?

\- Patty and you should have hired two new assistants - she joked, trying to lighten Holtzmann mood.

\- I don't see the humor.

\- Come on! Cheer up! After this day, I need to see one of your stunning smiles - she said trying to tickle Holtzmann - Could I do this if I wasn't ok? - she kept trying to made her smile.

That gesture made to finally smile to the engineer. She wouldn't easily forget what had happened, but Erin and Abby were OK. They're fine, and they'd saved the city.

\- So, do you like my smile huh? -Holtzmann came back little by little to the normality and to her flirtatious mood.

\- If it were just your smiles, I wouldn't be in trouble - Erin confessed without thinking. When she realized what she had said, she got up to escape from there as fast as she could. But Holtzmann was faster, so she got up and she held Erin by the buckle of her trousers.

\- Where did you go so fast, Doctor Gilbert? - she asked Erin while she made her to turn and look at her - Tell me about that - she winked an eye, that day was getting better.

Erin was the one who dared not look at her. She looked down and drove her look into the ground. But Holtzmann gently grabbed Erin's chin and made her to look at her. - Don't run away now, don't fear me, please - she asked her gently - I need to know more about that.

\- I... well... - although it was weird for her, Erin felt comfortable with Holtzmann. Her whole life she had been looking for someone to move her world. Without any doubt, that person had been the engineer since the minute one they met. Why should she be worried about fitting? They had saved the world, and she didn't owe anything to anyone. She knew that what she was feeling by Holtzmann, she wouldn't feel it for anyone else - It's kinda hot seeing you fight against those ghosts with your new toys - she admitted.

\- It's sexy enough to be saved by you tonight - Holtzmann admitted then.

\- Do you think I was sexy tonight? - she questioned her almost smiling.

\- Erin, not only tonight, you are pure fire, honey! - she confessed - I've always thought about it, but I didn't dare due your attempts with Kevin.

\- My attempts with Kevin while I tried to forget you, you should say - she blushed.

\- Whaaaaat? - she was really surprised.

\- Jillian Holtzmann - Erin said putting her arms above the shoulders of the engineer and getting closer to her. She knew that the alcohol in her veins and the adrenaline of that day were helping her to be more uninhibited - I have the theory that I like you very, very, very much - she finally admitted.

If Holtzmann had been an emoji, she would have had hearts in her eyes at the time. She loved Erin and have that answer from her, was better than a dream. Of course, the day was getting better in a superlative way, so she played her cards.

-You know that I am a scientist, we both are, so I like solid theories. Could you show it to me? -she asked by putting her hands on Erin's hips. Erin didn't hesitate to lean over and kiss her. Was she kissing Erin Gilbert? And why people told that when you kiss in real life there's not music nor Fireworks? In her mind she listened the best of the melodies and the whole world had turned into a few enormous fireworks. Soon, Holtzmann analyzed it and discovered that New York was celebrating they had saved it and the fireworks and the music were real. But it didn't really matter, that night she had won. She felt like the luckiest person in the world. Doctor Erin Gilbert was kissing her and they could celebrate being the heroes of New York.

\- Was the theory enough clear? - Erin questioned her. She moved milimeters away from the engineer. They both were smiling. They had been enjoyed that kiss so much that Holtzmann didn't let escape the Erin's warm lips with cinnamon flavored.

\- I have a hypothesis about this theory of yours - she kissed her again. The world had ceased to exist, they were focused on that slow kiss full of feelings.

They were interrupted by the cheers of their friends. Abby and Patty were observing them from Erin's room. The couple finally stopped their affection gestures when they saw their friends.

\- You owe me 50 bucks! You owe me 50 bucks! - Patty danced mocking Abby - Pony up!

\- Oh shoot! - Abby exclaimed - Girls, it took you lowlifes long enough and your indecisiveness left me without my money! - she scolded them.

\- Did you bet if Erin and I, we like each other? - Holtzmann questioned them a little bit shocked.

\- Not, that was shamelessly obvious - Abby denied - The bet was when you would have your first kiss. I said one week ago, in the blogger boy crisis - she explained them. Erin and Holtzmann looked at each other amazed - But you had to wait until seeing her with the white hair to attack her with your lips...

\- It's nothing to do with the hair - Holtzmann told them hugging Erin - It's to do with our asses being in danger more than once today.

-Yes, I want this little beautiful ass safe - Erin said pinching the above-mentioned one to Holtzy. - Erin, at the end you will get a legal claim against you - Abby warned her.

\- I have no intention of sue her for that - Holtzmann smiled.

\- No, it's gonna be me, who sue her for making me see such things - Abby joked making all them burst into laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

02) Rescuing Erin...

* * *

\- Holzmann, I ... - Erin sounded very nervous - You see, I need you to come to my apartment as fast as you can. It's just ...

\- My sweet Erin, are you okay? - Holtzmann asked worried, but before answering, Erin had gotten off the phone. Erin's call in the middle of the night had surprised her. Why would Erin wish to see her at those hours? She looked at the clock and discovered that it was almost two a.m..

The engineer wasn't sleeping, she was actually working on new weapons in their new location, with the help of her mentor, Dr. Rebecca Gorin. But if Erin called her, she was able to leave everything to go get her, no questions needed. Her heart belonged to Erin Gilbert, but they hadn't yet discussed that issue seriously.

Although since the great ghostly-apocalyptic battle in New York had happened, Erin had been more receptive to the Holtzmann's flirtations and she had even dared to flirtatious back even if they were only joking.

When Holzmann arrived to the apartment she knocked on the door and shortly after Erin opened, at first she only left space for Holzmann saw her face.

\- Goodnight Gilbert, what's going on? -She asked scratching her own hair, thinking about the strange behavior of her friend.

\- Now they are good nights Holtzy - she said with a wink, which began to seem too weird. But the biggest surprise was when Erin opened the door and Holzmann could see her friend in a semi-transparent black nightgown. Holtzman was shocked for a moment, as if everything was in slow motion. There she was in front of Erin's sculptural body and so impressed that she couldn't close her mouth.

-But what-ho...! - She exclaimed completely blushes and with her body temperature starting to turn up dangerously. Then, she stared at the ceiling, as if there's something really interesting. Holtzmann had to remove the image of Erin wearing that clothes opening the door for her and winking her an eye, or her poor heart of engineer was going to explode.

\- Do you desire me Jillian? - certainly, she had not imagined that one not in a million years and less when Erin took her holding her T-shirt strongly and made her enter the flat. They were standing only few millimeters of separation and they were looking at each other. Holtzmann was feeling defenseless, that was not anything that Doctor Erin Gilbert had done, or at least she thought that. Although certainly, Holtzmann also had been surprised that Erin has that kind of piece in her wardrobe.

It had nothing to do with her demure clothes to which she was accustomed. Erin was irresistible, the situation was rare, weird to the level of Abby possessed by the ghost of Rowan, but this exceeded even that.

\- Oh and thousand times oh! -the enginner exclaimed, realizing what was happening - You don't... This can't be happening.

-Do you desire this body, Holtzy? - she asked again with a strange voice, looking up and down her body, and confirming all the suspicions in Holzmann's mind - I can understand you.

Was it was physically possible that two bodies could be so close? Holtzmann perfectly knew the answer to her own questions. She desired and loved Erin. And with that clothes, Erin couldn't be more sexy. Holzmann liked playing with fire, but Erin's body was too much fire even for her. If it had been a normal situation, she had surrender to Erin's will. It could be said that the situation in itself was a Holtzmann's fantasy turned reality. But that was not her Erin and she wasn't going to allow that a ghost should possessed the body of her ... friend? partner? mate? lover? everything?.

\- I have to invite you kindly to move out Erin's body - she told bravely to the ghost, while she leaned on the back of the sofa.

\- Why? - the ghost asked trying to get closer, but Holtz moved away from her and she went to frontside of the sofa. She wasn't sure how much she was going to kept the situation without fighting - You and I could have so much fun! - the ghost exclaimed and it throw Holtzmann hard against the couch and stand above her.

Holtzmann deep breath, her heart was racing. Why couldn't this be happening with the real Erin? or ,,, why it couldn't be one of her fantasies and wake up and laugh at what she dreamed? No, it had to be a ghost possessing the infinitely sexy body of Erin Gilbert and tempting her that way. The touch of her skin was so soft that Holzmann melted at times, but she needed to keep being strong, she needed to protect the real Erin.

\- Because I will not take advantage of this lady - she pointed her, trying to escape from under Erin - So you'll have to get out of there - she looked into her eyes.

\- She 's also crazy about you, did you know that? - Those words caused a moment of shock and doubt in Holtzmann, which was clearly reflected in his eyes - You're so pathetic! - the ghost laughted- So long waiting so she could took the first step, when you only needed to kiss her. Her heart was already melt by you.

-Very well, matchmaker, thanks for the info and now, go away! - Was it true what that ghost had said? Was Erin correspond her feelings? Well, it didn't matter, the important thing at that moment was that the ghost went out Erin's body and vanished for good. At least, Holtzmann managed to escape from under Erin's body and she was in the middle of the living room.

\- No, if you don't want to play, I'll have to kill you - the non-Erin said rising from the sofa, crossing her arms with a evil look.

\- Girl, what drastic! - Holtzmann exclaimed, but soon she received the first charge, since the non-Erin hit her with her arms.

\- I'm going to win this - the ghost laughted - You're too afraid to hurt the owner of this body - and the ghost was not mistaken, Holzmann didn't want to hurt Erin, but if it was all she could do to save her, then she had no choice.

The non-Erin and Holtzmann fought and destroyed the dining room, but finally, the engineer knocked Erin unconscious and tie her to a chair with her belt. She never had fight like that, Holzmann had been dropped a thousand times from one side to another, but now she had won and the ghost had escaped. She knew that as a Ghostbusters she should go behind it. But she couldn't leave Erin alone after all, so she warned Patty, Abby and Dr. Gorin. After just half hour, Abby had sent her a message to confirm her that everything was under control.

Since the ghost had left Erin's body and this remained unconscious, Holtzmann decided that Erin didn't need to keep tied to that chair, so she began to release her to take her to the couch. But just when Holzmann was trying to untie the belt, Erin began to wake up.

-Oh my gosh! -she exclaimed opening slowly her eyes still confussed - What has happened? - she asked looking at her tiny, nearly transparent nightgown and getting red of embarrassment when she discovered that indeed, she wasn't alone, Holtzmann was there. Holtzmann looked at her with a smile, relieved and unleashed the belt.

\- Are you okay?

\- Why am I wearing this? Why am I tied to a chair? Why are you in my apartment with a broken shirt? - Holtzmann looked down at her own clothes, and she realized that indeed her shirt was broken and revealing more than she expected - Holtzmann, why is my livingroom a completely mess? Why my whole body hurts me? - she asked with eyes wide open due to shock and going almost in a state of hysteria.

\- Who was going to say you were so freaking wild? - She asked with a wink and a laugh.

\- So, you and I, we had ...? - Erin asked without looking at her due to the bad time she was going on.

\- Honey, you would remember if something like that had happened between us - she began to flirt - Believe me, we're not into 50 Shades of Holtzmann, unless you wish it... or 50 Shades of Gilbert - she winked again and handed her a blanket that was on the couch so Erin could cover herself a little. She really wanted to keep seeing Erin with that nightgown, but she wasn't going to take advantage over the situation.

\- Can you be serious for once Holtzmann? - she asked serious - What happened?

\- Okay, okay - she could hardly hold back the laughter now that she knew that everything was under control - I was working with Gorin and then you called me. You urgently needed my help - she explained - I came as fast as I could and when I arrived, you were waiting, dressed only in that - she said indicating the nightgown.

-Unfortunately it was because a ghost had taken over your body, so I had to face him and now Abby just wrote to tell me that they have it under control.

\- ... unfortunately? - she asked trying to assimilate all that had happened.

\- Yes, I mean, have you ever seen you in the mirror? Any sensible person would have gone crazy having a woman as you, waiting dressed in that clothes... and I'm already crazy, so... - she winked her eye and smile wide - You're so damn smokin' hot, Dr. Gilbert!

-Holtzmann! -Erin exclaimed covering herself more with blanket - That's not true, stop joking!

-You know that I love to joke, but Erin... you're a spectacular woman. I'm not kidding, it is completely true - Holzmann said seriously, it wasn't for her nightgown, Erin was always so beautiful. Why din't Erin realized how much she worth? Apart from being bright, smart, interesting and good-hearted (and millions of other things) she was so beautiful and sexy. Finally, Holzmann changed the object of the conversation - Do you remember something now?

\- Yes, I begin to remember - she looked down - I saw it, I saw the ghost, and I phoned you, for you to come to help me. But I think it's when it possessed me - she kept looking the floor - And it chose these clothes for waiting you... - she wonder confused. Erin covered her face with her hands, in shame.

\- Why didn't you call Abby? She lives a block from here... - she asked her - She'd arrive earlier than me

\- I don't know - she wasn't able to look at her - You're the first person who came to my mind, sorry...

\- Erin, you haven't to be sorry for anything - Holzmann put herself of knees so that the look of the scientist had no way out. At the end, Erin stared in Holzmann's eyes, the engineer holded her hands, trying to calm her - Is there anything that you want to say to me? - Holtzmann couldn't avoid to caress Erin's face for a moment - Please, I have demonstrated you that you can trust me.

\- I know. I trust you more than anyone. It's really that ... it's difficult ... I never...

There was a deafening silence, both were looking each other and they knew that a turned point has arrived in their relation.

\- I think you're right, we need to talk - Erin confessed - But first let me put some clothes on, please - she asked standing up.

\- Okay - she nodded - I'll wait here sitting - she smiled pointing to the sofa - Erin - she said holding delicately her arm - Take all the time you need, I'll always be waiting for you. Don't be rush... - Erin's look was full of love after those words, but she didn't want that anything got wrong between them.

Both definitely smiled partly thanks to that stupid ghost, everything would change from that night between them.


End file.
